Not Alone
by GoddessOfTheMoonAndEnthusiasm
Summary: Teddy Lupin is not alone. In fact, he's far from it. Read as he tells you all about the Weasley kids in his perspective.


**Not Alone**

_Teddy_

"Teddy, Mum's ready to go to the Burrow," James called up to me.

James was my godbrother, in a sense. James' father was my godfather, after all. We aren't related, but my parents perished in the Second Wizarding War, the war that my godfather, Harry Potter, was known for defeating the dark lord, Voldemort, the very same war that took away my grandfather. I had been told all about my grandfather, Ted Tonks (who I was named for), and my parents (Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks), but it just wasn't the same. But I'm not complaining. No, I have Harry and his wife, Ginny, James, and James' younger brother and sister (Albus and Lily). I have my grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. I have the whole Weasley family looking out for me. I have the greatest friends possible to have. Harry grew up with only his horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin for eleven years. Though Harry made up with Dudley, his aunt and uncle don't want anything to do with him. Harry, like me, was orphaned in a Wizarding War, though Harry's parents were killed in the First Wizarding War and mine were killed in the second. I really have no room whatsoever to talk about how hard it is not having parents, because in reality, Harry and Ginny are like my parents and the Weasleys are like family.

The Burrow is the Weasleys house, and Molly and Arthur Weasley insist on having everyone attend the Sunday Dinners. Although we don't eat until around six, we always get there at least two hours earlier for plenty of quidditch and hanging out. Even if I can't attend as many, me being in Hogwarts. I am going into my seventh year in two months.

Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, and I flooed over to the Burrow, only to find that everyone was already there, with the exception of Uncle Charlie (who lives in Romania).

"Finally!" Dominique shouted. "We've been waiting forever to start the quidditch game!"

"Well, let's not keep them waiting," Harry said. They were always up for a good quidditch game and we all know that Dominique isn't the most patient of the cousins. After getting our gear and brooms, we headed over to the small quidditch pit we'd set up years ago.

After an hour long quidditch game, we all got ready for dinner. My team had lost, 450 t0 220 (it was a slow day for us).

My best friend, Victoire Weasley, and I watched the younger kids as they ran around the yard.

Victoire is the oldest of us, next to me. Her parents are Bill and Fleur. She's two years younger than me, going into her fifth year at Hogwarts this year. She has silvery-blonde hair, pale skin with light freckles (just like her brother, Louis), and blue eyes. Victoire's fifteen. She turned fifteen last month, May 2nd. Victoire is one-eighth veela, though I've only seen her use it a few times. She can turn on the veela charm, and have boys falling at her feet. Of course, she doesn't use it on family. Victoire is probably the best with kids. She has eleven younger cousins, and she has always been the best with them, ever since she was a kid. I remember when her younger sister, Dominique, was born. She was about as happy as you could be. Victoire will deny it, but I remember her getting so excited when she could have a girl playmate for a change, seeing as four-year-old me had, and I quote, "cooties."

Dominique is the next oldest. She's four years younger than me, going into her second year at Hogwarts. She's twelve, but she's turning thirteen in November. She used to have dirty blonde hair when she was younger, but it lightened into a silvery-blonde when she turned ten or eleven. While Victoire can get pretty tomboyish, she is nothing like Dominique. Dominique refuses to let her hair grow out past her shoulders, and her hair is now cut at her jawline. She is very artistic. She loves to paint and draw. She is one of the fastest runners I know. She can lap me around the quidditch feild, and I have werewolf genes in me!

Oh yeah, my father was a werewolf. I didn't inherit the full werewolf, but I get pretty irritable during a full moon. Then again, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis also get like that, their father being sort of like a werewolf himself. Bill was bitten when the werewolf was in human form, so he doesn't go full werewolf during the full moon. When we were little I would go over to Bill and Fleur's place, and we'd hang out there while the full moon was out. We learned not to bother Bill during a full moon.

Anyway, back to the family.

Molly is next oldest. Molly is the oldest daughter of Percy and Audrey. Molly was named after her grandmother, the one person who believed in Percy no matter what. Molly is six years younger than me. Molly is eleven years old. She is starting her first year at Hogwarts this year. While Victoire can play chaser pretty well (though she's not on the house team) and Dominique is an amazing keeper (she is on the house team), Molly isn't a huge fan of quidditch. She's not very coordinated, and the only position she can play is seeker, but she doesn't have much interest for the sport. Molly is super quiet and super intelligent. Molly was shy and thoughtful, but she liked a laugh every now and then. She could take a joke. She kind of had to, with Louis being her best friend. Never ever challenge Molly to a muggle card game like Poker, and bet money. She will clear the table and she'll leave you with no money.

Louis, Victoire and Dominique's little brother, is also six years younger than me. Louis is turning eleven in August. He is starting his first year at Hogwarts this year. Louis is very unique, and different from his siblings and cousins. He is very empathetic and doesn't speak up too much. Louis also has the silvery-blonde hair and blue eyes. Louis is very artistic, like Dominique, and he enjoys drawing. He never got into paint at all, but if you give him a sketch pad and a pencil, he's in heaven. He is really reserved, but with his friends he's himself. He is pretty witty, always making the snarkiest comments possible. He is a great keeper, too, like Dominique. Louis is also pretty good at Wizard's Chess, and Ron, Rose, and Molly are the only ones that can compete to his skills.

Next we have James. James is the oldest child of Harry and Ginny. James is six years younger than me, born in late September. He's turning eleven in September. He'll have to wait another year until he can go to Hogwarts. James is the oldest son and child of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. He plays pranks and enjoys teasing Albus and getting the cousins going to the point where even quiet Molly would threaten to hex him if he doesn't leave her alone. James, it is very easy to stay mad at, unlike Fred. He could be an idiot sometimes and the most annoying person on the planet, but his heart is in the right place. James can make some pretty stupid mistakes and act dumb, but he really is a smart kid. An arguement between James and Rose or James and Dominique is World War III. It usually takes Victoire or I to shut them up.

Next is Fred. Fred is the oldest child of George and Angelina. Fred is seven years younger than me. He turned ten in February. Fred Weasley II is just walking around cracking people up, making jokes, playing pranks, and making little comments that make a whole scene hilarious. He's funny without even trying. He acts like he has no fear whatsoever, and he is less egotistic than James. You can't stay mad at Fred when he pulls a prank on you, where James, yes you can. Fred can be annoying sometimes, but he really is a smart kid. If you get James and Fred and Louis together, there will definitely be some sort of prank unfolding. Fred has access to a lot of pranks, his dad owning his own prank shop.

Albus is the next youngest. Albus is eight years younger than me and the younger brother to James. He was born in April, just a few weeks after I turned eight. Albus is James's opposite, literally. He is shy and sensitive where James was nothing like that. Albus is smart, but gullible at the same time. Especially when he was younger. Albus is the most sensitive guy you will ever meet. He is nothing like James. He is caring and sweet. He is also a mean chaser. He and Louis are both great sports when it comes to quidditch, so if Albus loses, he doesn't think much of it. Albus is currently nine years old.

Rose is next. Rose is younger than me by eight years and she is the oldest child of Ron and Hermione. She was born in June, and in ten days she'll be turning nine. Rose can be bossy at times, but she is the smartest one of us. Molly is the most level-headed, calm, intelligent type and Rose has a feiry temper and is a know-it-all sometimes. Rose is also super sweet. Rose is so mature and grown up, and she has been since she was little. People say it's because of having Victoire as a role model, and Molly some, but Molly is only two years older.

Roxanne (or Roxie) is next. Roxie is the youngest child of George and Angelina. Roxie is younger than me by nine years. She was born in July, and she is seven at the moment. Roxie is the type to be straight-forward about anything. She is inventive and super creative. The top three people to go to if you have a problem in the Weasley cousins are Rose, Roxie, and Lucy. Rose will give you a logical answer to the problem, Roxie will give you a creative idea that you wouldn't think of, and Lucy is the one that will give you a philosiphical statement. Roxie is dramatic at times, but she is super imaginative when it comes to games. Roxie is also an amazing chaser. Roxie is an...okay sport. She isn't nearly as good as Louis or Albus, but not as bad as Fred or James. She'll give a forced "good luck" and "congratulations" to the other team, but she won't be happy about it.

Lucy is the third-youngest. She is Molly's younger sister. Lucy is ten years younger than me. She is seven, but she'll be turning eight in October. Lucy is the most genorous and selfless person you will ever meet. She is constantly giving without asking for anything in return. She is always willing to help, and she puts others before herself. She is also super modest and humble. She is really good at reading herself and others. She's the one you'd go to for drama troubles, even at a young age, she can work you out of any problem. She is also up there with Louis and Albus on the good quidditch sport list. At the same time, she is an amazing chaser, just like her mom. She is the kind of person with hidden wisdom, and you look at her and think, "Did this seven-year-old just give me THAT advice?"

The second-youngest is Hugo. Hugo is Rose's younger brother. Hugo is ten years younger than me. He's seven, but turning eight in December. Hugo is super loyal to anyone close to him. He would give his life for anyone in his family without even blinking. He is usually calm and level-headed, but two things will get him going; insulting his family or his team. The Wimbourne Wasps are the BEST team and if anyone has a problem with it, they can take it up with him. Anyone messes with his family, he's there. He, like Lucy, is always there to offer help. He is also pretty good at beater. I tought him a lot about being a beater.

The youngest is Lily. Lily is the younger sister of James and Albus. Lily is eleven years younger than me. She is six-years-old, turning seven in January. Lily is super sweet, and the kindest girl you'll ever meet. She is nice to everyone. She's like a breath of fresh air. She's really good at finding something good in everyone. She's super friendly, and wouldn't hurt a fly. James gets on her nerves, though, but she loves both of her brothers. Lily is only six, but she is turning seven on New Years Day. Lily is already so wise for a kid, but she gets that from Lucy. Lily is a great seeker. She's had James and her parent teach her everything they know about being a seeker.

So, yes, I may be an orphan, but I'm definitely not alone.


End file.
